


Day 324 - Worth every wound

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [324]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epiphany, Love, M/M, Sherlock having thinky thoughts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When it finally calmed down in his head, Sherlock left the state he had been in for the last hour or so and found himself standing in front of the city hall.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 324 - Worth every wound

When it finally calmed down in his head, Sherlock left the state he had been in for the last hour or so and found himself standing in front of the city hall. Next to him stood John, a quiet, relaxed presence, looking out over the Thames to the Tower.

Sherlock stepped a little closer, until he felt John’s warmth through the sleeve of his shirt. John turned his head and smiled at him. 

‘He has just been walking 45 minutes next to me in a pace slightly too fast for him to be comfortable while I ignored him completely. And he did that without thinking about it, without hesitating, after I ignored him for three days during the last case except when I used him as a soundboard. How does he put up with me?’

His gaze travelled over John and came to rest on the barely visible scar on his neck.

‘I saved his life. Maybe he thinks he owes it to me?’

He focused on John’s words.

‘The Tower. Boring. He wants to, though.’

He gave his consent and the smile he got in reply made the whole Tower visit worth it.

‘Oh. Obvious. _That_ is why he walks with me. Why didn’t I see this earlier? Maybe it is true that in certain regards I am rather blind?'

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'debt'. 
> 
> People wanted to know what Sherlock was thinking during [Cross a bridge when you come to it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/716768), so I wrote this 221B. I rewrote it three times and am still not entirely happy with it. Oh well. *shrugs*
> 
> Thanks to all of you who offered to talk to me about their ink. I will get back to you as soon as possible (probably tomorrow or Tuesday)! :D


End file.
